Noche de copas
by Shade-Revolver
Summary: El alcohol podía revelar y destruir muchas cosas y una de ellas fue la amistad que había entre las tres.
**Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a sus respectivos dueños. La imagen tampoco es mía.**

 **Aclaración: ** Esta historia también ha sido subida en Google+ bajo el siguiente nombre de usuario: **Lady of Shade**.

* * *

La música se adentraba por sus oídos, era verdaderamente relajante a la par que combinaba a la perfección con el ambiente. Solitario, seductor y misterioso, esas eran las palabras adecuadas para describir el lugar en el que se encontraban. Sentadas en la barra, tres señoritas degustaban unas cuantas copas después de una ardua jornada de trabajo, era viernes, por lo que no debían preocuparse del trabajo al día siguiente. Las jóvenes eran Clara, Maika y Meiko; un trío de chicas que entablaron una amistad a raíz de su trabajo. Todo esto había iniciado por una inesperada invitación que recibió Clara por parte de Meiko, la idea es que ellas dos pasaran un agradable rato juntas y después volver a casa, no obstante, Maika estuvo durante todo el proceso en el que Meiko invitaba a Clara a salir esa misma noche, por lo que no dudó en intervenir y apuntarse.

Ese había sido el peor error que pudieron cometer.

Tras un rato de risas y bebidas alcohólicas, Clara empezó a sucumbir antes los efectos de dichas bebidas. Sus acaramelados ojos y el leve rubor que se había apoderado de sus mejillas dejaron embelesadas a las dos chicas que tenía a ambos lados.

—Me gustas, Maika —declaró con la mirada fija en su copa semi llena.

La nombrada se sonrojó, pero de inmediato deshizo sus pensamientos de ser correspondida, es decir, estaba borracha, es imposible que lo estuviera diciendo en serio... y aún así eso la hacía tan feliz a pesar de que sea una mentira.

—También me gusta mucho Meiko.

La castaña se estremeció al oír su nombre y esas palabras juntas. Un silencio hubo entre las tres, siendo éste interrumpido por las voces de la gente de alrededor y el choque de las copas para hacer el típico brindis, sin embargo, eso no la echó hacia atrás para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Tú también me gustas, Clara.

A diferencia de Maika, Meiko dejó en claro sus sentimientos, importándole poco quién pudiera escucharla. No tenía miedo de que la acusaran, no tenía miedo de que su rival la escuchara, quería dejar en claro que quería a Clara y no se la cedería a absolutamente nadie.

—A m-mí ta-también me gu-gusta Clara.

En un susurro y con mucha más torpeza, la albina hizo lo mismo que su rival.

—Las amo, chicas —dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba hacia los lados para que sus "amigas" vieran su expresión.

No les importaba que Clara no hubiera escuchado sus confesiones, no les importaba que fueran rechazadas en un futuro, por ahora lo único que harían sería luchar.

Lucharían por lo que aman, lucharían por el corazón de esa persona tan agradable y jovial llamada Clara que las cautivó al poco tiempo de conocerla.

Unos segundos después, la de cabellos negros cayó rendida sobre la barra, para su suerte no había ya ningún vaso justo debajo que le pudiera hacer daño. Habían aprendido algo, el amor de su vida tenía una muy baja tolerancia al alcohol a pesar de aparentar lo contrario. Tanto Maika como Meiko tomaron sus móviles y marcaron repetidas veces cierto número para llamar a un taxi hasta que finalmente a una de ellas le respondieron. Pagaron la cuenta y recostaron sobre sus hombros a la desmayada muchacha. Ambas sintieron su corazón acelerarse y una enorme necesidad de abrazarla. A medida que andaban a la salida, sus fosas nasales notaron el dulce olor a vainilla que desprendía el cabello de su amada. Tras una descarga de emociones y un incómodo silencio de por medio, el taxi llegó. Montaron primero a Clara y después ellas dos. Una vez dadas las direcciones nadie habló más.

—Desde hoy, tú y yo somos rivales, Maika.

La aludida miró a su ahora ex amiga, la cual miraba el paisaje como si fuera la cosa más interesante que podía hacer.

—S-sí —respondió tímida la mujer con mechas rosa fucsia al mismo tiempo que observaba sus propias piernas.

Sus almas habían sido atrapadas en esta trampa llamada amor, no había escapatoria, era vivir o morir en el intento. Usarían los trucos que fueran necesarios para tener a su lado a la persona que amaban y no les importaba si esos trucos no son justos. En la guerra y el amor todo vale, sobretodo para una amistad que había sido destruida por un torbellino de emociones estaba haciendo estragos en sus pensamientos.

* * *

 **Hola a todos~ aquí Shade con un nuevo one-shot ;3**

 **Como parte de un pequeño reto hacia mí misma, pedí en una comunidad tres parejas elegidas aleatoriamente, esto lo hice para cambiar un poco mi rutina de parejas, me gusta la variedad uwu**

 **Probablemente nadie lea este one-shot, pero yo estoy feliz con él xD**

 **Nos leemos~**

 **PD: ¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Algo? ;w;**


End file.
